1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric ceramic composition and a composite ceramic structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices by utilizing creeping discharge, e.g., a creeping discharge ozonizer, have been known previously. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a creeping discharge element in which a linear discharge electrode is disposed on an inside surface of alumina ceramics (insulator) formed into a cylindrical shape and a sheet-shaped induction electrode is disposed in the inside or on an outside surface thereof. Also, a creeping discharge type ozonizer which generates ozone by applying a high-frequency high voltage to such a creeping discharge element and, thereby, generating creeping discharge is disclosed.